


I'll Show You How to Fill a Pail

by delphiniumDreams



Series: Gamzee and Terezi; No SGrub Universe [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, F/M, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphiniumDreams/pseuds/delphiniumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi comes calling a typical night at the Makara residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You How to Fill a Pail

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first NSFW I've ever completed and posted. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it.

It was a cool, dark Alternian night as Gamzee sat watching troll Gordon Ramsey's Cull's Kitchen, it was good for a quiet night on a smooth sopor high. He let out a chuckle as troll Chef Ramsey ran a culling fork through an olive blood who undercooked his roast cluckbeast. Without so much as a knock on his front door, Terezi entered the room carrying her husktop.  
"Can a brother do a thing to motherfucking assist you, girl?" The teal blood answered only by flopping across her kismesis's lap, taking no care how sharply her bony hips dug into his soft underbelly.  
"I SAID, can a motherfucker help a sister out?" Terezi opened the husktop and gave Gamzee a sideways grin.  
"My internet connection is on the fritz. Also, your squishy gross gut is great for lounging on while I surf the web."  
The Makara boy gave his blackrom partner an incredulous look.  
"Right." He nodded slowly for almost a full minute before gently lifting her hands off of her keyboard and unceremoniously shoving her onto the floor.  
"What the fuck, Gamzee!"  
"I didn't damage the merchandise, and you're all up and welcome to join me sitting respectably, or use me like a fucking snuggle grub if you ask a brother first." Terezi rolled her eyes and sat next to him delicately after regaining her composure and collecting the device.  
"I was just flirting with you."  
Gamzee put an arm around his scrawny guest and squeezed her, leaving a sharp sudden pinch on her side. She yelped and shoved him before going back to quietly clicking and typing away.  
Out of the corner of his eye Gamzee took note of Terezi already or still being in her PJs, a plain t-shirt and her scalemate boxers. The indigo blood let the hand on the other side of his kismesis rest inconspicuously on her upper thigh and started flipping through channels.  
Terezi didn't take much notice of the contact, it was a pretty typical evening for the two of them, and she even set her right arm to rest on his lap when she came across an interesting video to watch.  
It was almost a half an hour later that she realized her caliginous boyfriend had stopped channel surfing and the screen was displaying a hive shopping network dedicated to relationship aids. She didn't say anything about it and decided instead to send her Scourge sister a message on trollian for a harmless laugh. Gamzee cupped Terezi's hip and gently squeezed.  
"Why don't you get yourself cozy across the whole couch again?" His voice was hardly different than usual and she pretended not to notice how he ran his tongue, closely followed by his too long teeth, over his bottom lip. She regained her earlier position, this time being sure to grind her hip down just above where she was sure his bulge was making its appearance. The other troll gasped, grabbed her thigh and hoisted her into a mutually comfortable position.  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked with the softest and sweetest venom in her voice, still casually typing to Vriska.  
"Not a bit, Terecita." Gamzee ran his hand up and down Terezi's thigh, both of them not taking notice of each other's gradually increasing arousal. After nearly an hour, Terezi let out a long sharp laugh in response to her FLARP friend's wit.  
Gamzee only caught the gist of it but was hardly amused at their teasing him. He slid his hand under the hem of her shorts.  
"I can read, little sister." Before she could retort with something witty, the outer most edges of her nook were being stroked with only the barest bit of claw sending sharp and exhilarating shivers up her spine. She sent a quick be back later message and slid the husktop onto the floor.  
Gamzee laid his unoccupied arm over Terezi's back, pinning her, while he explored her moist bits more deeply. Terezi shuddered and wiggled her hips until she came in contact with the quickly hardening bulge in the Makara boy's pants.  
"Come on, clown, let me help you."  
"Never saw the day my wicked sister wanted to help me out." Gamzee said and thrusted three fingers into her nook up to the last knuckle. Terezi gave a sharp cry and flopped on the couch, face buried in the cushion.  
Gamzee continued working at her, changing his movements from fast to slow, wiggling his appendages and running the backs of his nails against any spot that received a louder chorus of growls and purrs from his partner. As suddenly as he started, the intruding digits were removed, leaving the tealflushed-faced troll panting and angry.  
"Weren't you going to help a motherfucker out?" The clown gave a lopsided grin and sensuously rubbed Terezi's inner thighs with his slick fingers.  
She slipped off of the couch, maintaining her scowl, although to be perfectly honest they both knew this was one of her favorite parts. She slowly worked his ridiculous polka-dot pants down, sniffing the air delicately before yanking his bare bottom half to hang partially off of the couch. Her eyes were heavily lidded as she inhaled again, deeper this time, and ran the tip of her nose along the sensitive edge of his inner nook. She spent almost ten minutes just sampling his perfume and gingerly massaging him with her inquisitive snout. As much as he'd have liked to just forced her face into him, the resulting anger-fuck was not worth missing out on the miracle she was going to perform with her tongue, so he burned for her in relative silence.  
When she finally ran her cool, livid tongue in the same path her nose had traveled he almost yelped from surprise, but instead managed to just pet the back of her head.  
Gamzee let his skull rest on the back of the couch, ready for his eyes to roll back, only the faintest worry that she might be tricking him ran across his mind. Any thought was soon stricken from him as feelings of pure ecstasy lapped at his core. Soon the entire block was filled with both of their primal sounds. Terezi let out a symphony of soft moans going back and forth between arousal and culinary satisfaction, while Gamzee just groaned and growled until a small tide of genetic fluid washed over his puppeteer's muzzle.  
Nook satisfied, Gamzee looked down at the purple smeared face peering from between his legs. He ran his thumb under her chin to stop a few drips.  
"Don't think there's one other troll in the universe that happy to eat a fucking nook." He grinned but was cut off with a loud gasp at Terezi leaned forward and gently sucked on one of the smooth ridges running the underside of his bulge.  
"Yeah, that too." He placed his hand soaked in both of their genetic material on top of her head and pushed back, pulled his feet out of the pant legs pooling around his ankles and removed his shirt. He stopped her from also getting naked by slipping his index finger into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered and a low hum buzzed through his hand.  
"What do we taste like?" His voice was deep and husky and his bulge had wrapped itself around his forearm in anticipation, he was so worked up it hurt.  
The blind troll slowly opened her eyes, peering up at him through her eyelashes and ran her tongue along the underside of his finger and moaned again. Gamzee's bulge let loose a short stream of cum as he saw how absolutely humiliating the scene before him was, her face covered in his slime, her hair matted with their own personal slurry, on her knees and making that sound just for him. If his bulge got any harder he was sure it would snap his arm.  
"Tell me, baby girl." A steady trickle of fluid was running down his arm and he felt like his very bones were shaking with anticipation.  
The female troll smiled around his finger and bit down hard.  
"Fuck! You little fucking bitch!" He yanked his hand back and shoved her away.  
"It tastes like shit!" She cackled from her new position, lounging on the floor propped on her elbows.  
Gamzee cursed and shook his sore hand in the air for a few minutes. He stood, still naked and sticky but his bulge was half hidden and soft, essentially useless to him right now.  
Terezi watched in disappointment as the troll towering over her turned and walked out of the room. Maybe the bite had gone too far. She turned to program behind her, still running through artificial bulges and pocket nooks. It seemed that with dawn approaching the show was bringing out the big guns. She sat, head cocked in mild awe at a huge multicolored bulge studded with more highblooded crests, ridges and spines than any one troll had any right or want to see.  
She jumped and turned when the sudden pop and hiss of a Faygo sounded behind her.  
"Picking out your 12th Perigee's eve present?" Gamzee chuckled and took a sip.  
Terezi rolled her eyes and turned back to watch.  
"Aren't you even going to offer me a drink, you sick little jester?"  
"Oh, girl, this one's all for you."  
The kneeling troll let out a high pitched shriek in the back of her throat as a cold, fizzy stream made contact with her scalp and poured over her face and down her back. Her face contorted in a semblance of rage and she glared at him in silence.  
"Isn't that what you fucking wanted? Tell me how a troll is supposed to satisfy such a greedy little shit."  
The teal blood took in a deep breath, ready to give that mean, ugly fuck a tongue lashing, but as suddenly as she had been accosted with the foul syrupy drink, there was Gamzee running his long, lithe tongue along her soda drenched jaw. Terezi's eyes rolled back, she shuddered and let out a low, predatory growl.  
"Well how's a motherfucker supposed to please a lady when she just can't find it in her heart to be pleased. Selfish." He slid his hand up her shirt.  
"Angry." He cupped one nutrient sack and squeezed.  
"Bitch." He leaned down and started sucking on her collar bone.  
"I was just thinking the same thing." The scrawny girl gave no warning before running her teeth along one of the long, tightly spiraled horns that had been presented, unguarded, to her.  
"Mirthful fuck..." Gamzee's voice trailed off, sounding a bit strained. He bit down on Terezi's collar bone and took advantage of her pulling away by slipping her shirt up over her head.  
Once her upper half was exposed, Gamzee pushed her til she was resting with her back on the floor and leaned down to circle his tongue around one of her nipples. As much as he'd like to keep at this, Terezi's pleasured sounds at this act always rang a little too red for his taste so he quickly flipped her onto her stomach to remove the temptation.  
Gamzee tan his tongue up Terezi's spine as he pulled her boxers down.  
"I'm sorry, I thought I was the one who sees things with my tongue?"  
"Girl, are you bringing on the motherfucking sass now?"  
"I've been keeping my sass to myself for the most part tonight-" she moaned as her nook was suddenly made occupied, "I think you may have been getting spoiled by how nice I've been."  
Gamzee rolled his eyes and pounded into her a bit rougher than usual to start off, too much talking going on. He soon realized that the faster, rougher pace along with the usual massaging he gave her nutrient sacks in this position was generating a plethora of loud, animated cries. It took a few minutes for him to get control over his voice to taunt her, but her mustered the command and whispered roughly. "Are you getting your good feelings on, girl? I don't think all the sea dwellers can hear you."  
Terezi fumed silently at the jab and returned it with a stab of her own, from her elbow into his ribs, not hard enough to slow them down but it wouldn't look pretty by morning.  
The attack didn't seem to cool his assault though and after running his nose through her hair he rumbled at the the nape of her neck. "I bet you're blushing."  
Terezi couldn't do anything about the deep aqua inflaming her face, so instead she dug her fingers into the floor and yanked herself forward and out of the reach of Makara's bulge.  
There wasn't any time for him to make a sound of anger before she had turned onto her back, flipped him over her and climbed over to straddle him.  
"Are you blushing? I can't tell, that clown paint makes your face look like a rocky fucking crater." She was worked up enough that her own less impressive bulge had worked its way out and she pushed into him swiftly.  
"Motherfucker, that is not my nook!"  
The female troll gave a sultry grin. "It's not? Does it feel bad? You want me to stop?" She glided in and out of him with effortless movement.  
"Shut the fuck up." His face was the color of deep purple berry juice all over and he was obviously fighting the way it felt. Terezi however wasn't typically the bulge user and the sensitivity caught up to her in an embarrassingly early ejaculation.  
Gamzee laughed through a few soft moans. "Maybe you shouldn't try to force yourself into a game you don't know how to play."  
"Like you couldn't have filled a pail from what I did."  
The bigger troll leaned up and wrapped an arm around the slight middle of his black lover and propped himself up with the other. Looking her dead in the eye he said, "I will show you how to fill a fucking pail." He lifted her up and casually tossed her on the couch, a motion made a bit inconvenient by the unexpected amount of genetic material he had spilled underfoot. Terezi bit back the snarky comebacks resting on the tip of her tongue and just smirked.  
Gamzee pulled her knees up to let her legs sit up on his shoulders. He pushed into her slowly this time, eyes closed, letting instinct guide him to the sensitive nerve clusters he wanted to hit. The atmosphere of the room seemed to change a bit as the sounds of soft pitched mewling and sighs replaced the fervent roars and gasps. Gamzee's boast was proven right though when their simultaneous climax resulted in far more than enough to satisfy any drone that might come knocking. Terezi opened her eyes and cleared her throat as she pulled her self to sit upright. "That, um, that was a little too flushed for me." She bit her lip and stared down at her lap.  
Gamzee opened his mouth to reply but faltered for a while before attempting his usual carefree grin.  
"I told you I'd show you how to fill a pail... But, uh, no I'm... I'm sorry. You know that's not how I really feel."  
"Me neither." Terezi leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth. When their lips separated they both looked around.  
"I know your lusus doesn't come around a lot but this can't just be left like this." It seemed to her that everything in the room bore the signs of their evening.  
"Thanks for volunteering. I'll be in the ablution trap." He was yanked back so suddenly that he slipped in the two toned puddle under his bare feet.  
"Yeah, okay. WE'll be in the ablution trap when this shit's all cleared out. Maybe we should just keep to fucking in the trap. Tile don't gum up like carpet and upholstery."  
"That's a theory we just might have to test out. Asshole." The last part was added quickly as an unfriendly, spades reminder.  
"Well get to mopping, girl!"


End file.
